Sesalku
by Rieki Kikkawa
Summary: Rasa yang selalu datang terlambat. Rasa yang selalu datang tak di awal. Rasa yang selalu memberikan rasa sakit. Dan rasa yang tak akan mudah untuk menghilang. Sesal. Itulah yang sekarang ini aku rasakan. Menyesal karena aku telah menyakitinya dengan sadarku. Pairing : KakaSaku. Please RnR...


**Sesalku**

**Rasa yang selalu datang terlambat. Rasa yang selalu datang tak di awal. Rasa yang selalu memberikan rasa sakit. Dan rasa yang tak akan mudah untuk menghilang. Sesal. Itulah yang sekarang ini aku rasakan. Menyesal karena aku telah menyakitinya dengan sadarku.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos, OOC, AU, membosankan, membingungkan, dan ide juga selalu pasaran.**

**Rate T**

**Genre : ****Angst, **Romance

**Chara : KakaSaku**

**A/N : **Hai...hai... *lambai-lambaikan tangan. Aku kembali lagi dengan fict yang berpairing KakaSaku. Hehehe... *jangan bosen yah... :D. Fanfict ini, full dari Sakura PoV. Kakashi nggak menggunakan masker. **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_. Ini merupakan fanfict twoshoot. Ide juga sudah pasaran. _Romance_-nya tau deh, bakalan terasa apa nggak. Tapi, tetap silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... :D.

**R&R yah... ^_^**

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Rencana telah kususun dengan sempurna. Membuat dia jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadaku, membuat dia melamarku, menikahi dia, kemudian mencampakkan dia. Itulah rencana yang berkeliaran di pikiranku. Dan sepertinya, setengah dari rencanaku telah berjalan dengan lancar. Dua minggu lagi kami menikah. Terlihat sekali dari kedua _onyx_-nya yang berbeda warna dia sangat mencintaiku, sehingga dia berani mengambil keputusan untuk melamarku di depan kedua orang tuaku dilanjutkan dengan menikahiku. Acara pernikahan kami berlangsung lancar dan tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama pernikahan kami.

Aku bangun siang sekali. Hampir pukul sebelas siang aku baru beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku ingin membuatnya jengkel. Tapi ternyata, di luar dugaanku, dia tidak marah sama sekali. Malah sudah terhidang makanan di atas meja makan. Sepiring nasi goreng dan dilengkapi dengan segelas susu.

"Aku membuatnya untuk kamu." Katanya saat aku melongok ke meja makan.

"Ooh..." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Tapi sudah dingin, soalnya aku membuatnya dari tadi pagi." Dia berkata lagi.

"Nggak papa." Jawabku sambil berlalu dan sedikitpun tidak menyentuh hidangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kedua pernikahan kami.

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Mandi, berpakaian, berdandan seperlunya kemudian berangkat ke kantor tanpa menyiapkan sarapan untuk diriku ataupun untuk suamiku.

"Kamu nggak sarapan dulu? Aku mengerti, kalau kamu nggak sempat membuat sarapan, Sakura. Tapi kan ada roti, kamu bisa makan roti dulu, Sakura." Dia berkata padaku sambil sibuk memakai dasi. Yah... Aku memang tak pernah sekalipun merapikan pakaiannya apa lagi memakaikan dasi untuknya.

"Nggak usah, Kakashi. Aku buru-buru. Sudah telat." Jawabku sambil mengambil tas dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

Malam harinya.

Pukul sebelas malam aku baru sampai di rumah. Saat kubuka pintu, aku melihat Kakashi tertidur di sofa. Aku membiarkannya begitu saja. Lalu aku masuk ke kamar tanpa membangunkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ketiga pernikahan kami.

Seperti biasa, aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Mandi, berpakaian, berdandan seperlunya kemudian berangkat. Tetapi, sesuatu menghentikan langkahku. Yah... Kakashi –suamiku, bertanya.

"Semalam kamu dari mana, Sakura? Kenapa pulang larut malam?" Kakashi bertanya kepadaku dengan sangat halus.

"Ada acara." Jawabku singkat dengan nada yang agak ketus.

"Kamu 'kan bisa meminta aku untuk menjemputmu, Sakura. Jangan pulang sendirian malam-malam." Kakashi berkata masih dengan nada yang halus.

Aku pun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih sibuk bersiap-siap. Kami memang selalu berangkat kerja sendiri-sendiri. Kami tidak pernah berangkat kerja bersama, dan aku pun tidak pernah meminta Kakashi untuk mengantar ataupun menjemputku.

Sore hari di hari ketiga pernikahan kami.

_Handphone-_ku berdering. Menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Kulihat di layar, ternyata Kakashi.

"Hari ini kamu pulang jam berapa, Sakura? Bukannya sudah waktunya kamu pulang kantor sejak satu jam yang lalu, Sakura?" Kakashi bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku nggak makan malam di rumah. Kamu makan malam duluan saja. Nggak usah menungguku. Mungkin, aku akan pulang larut malam seperti kemarin." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan nada yang bisa dibilang cuek.

"Kamu ada acara di mana, Saku? Biar nanti aku menjemputmu." Kakashi kembali bertanya kepadaku.

"Nggak perlu, Kakashi. Biar aku pulang sendiri saja." Aku kembali menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan nada ketus dan langsung menutup telpon dari Kakashi.

Malam hari di hari ketiga pernikahan kami.

Seperti hari sebelumnya. Kakashi menungguku sampai tertidur di sofa. Dan masih seperti hari sebelumnya pula, aku membiarkannya begitu saja. Berlalu menuju kamar tanpa membangunkannya. Saat aku berganti pakaian tidur, tiba-tiba Kakashi masuk dan mendekatiku. Sambil merangkulku dari belakang Kakashi bertanya.

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Sakura. Kamu dari mana saja? Selama ini kamu ke mana saja sih selalu pulang larut malam?" Kakashi bertanya kepadaku dengan sangat sabar.

"Sudahlah Kakashi. Nggak perlu membahas hal itu. Aku capek, mau istirahat." Jawabku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedikit kasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari keempat pernikahan kami.

Berlangsung seperti biasa. Bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Mandi, berpakaian, berdandan seperlunya kemudian berangkat. Dan pulang malam-malam sekali.

Hari-hari berikutnya tetap berjalan seperi ini. Bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Mandi, berpakaian, berdandan seperlunya kemudian berangkat. Dan pulang malam-malam sekali.

Keadaan seperti ini terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya mungkin Kakashi sudah hilang kesabaran. Dia pun mengajakku untuk berbicara.

"Sakura, bisa kita berbicara serius hari ini? Bisakah kamu pulang lebih awal?" Kakashi bertanya kepadaku.

"Lihat nanti yah!" Aku menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan singkat. Kakashi pun menghela napas panjang.

Tadinya aku berpikir untuk masih pulang larut malam tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Kakashi tadi pagi. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri agar aku tidak peduli dengannya. Namun, ternyata rasa penasaran telah mengalahkan niatku untuk pulang larut malam. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kakashi bicarakan.

Pukul delapan malam di atas meja makan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kakashi?" Kataku membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah tiga bulan kita menikah, Sakura. Dan selama itu pula aku tidak mendapat respon yang baik dari kamu." Kakashi membalas pertanyaanku sambil menatap dalam-dalam kedua _emerald-_ku.

"Respon seperti apa yang kamu harapkan dariku, Kakashi?" Aku menyela pembicaraan dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Sakura." Kakashi melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang sempat terpotong olehku. Dan aku pun terdiam dan mendengarkannya.

"Selama ini kamu selalu melakukan hal yang sama, Sakura. Bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Mandi, berpakaian, berdandan kemudian berangkat. Dan pulang malam-malam sekali. Padahal yang aku tahu, pulang kantor kamu jam empat sore. Dan sekalipun kamu nggak pernah menjelaskan kepadaku ke mana saja kamu pergi selama ini, Sakura." Kakashi berbicara dengan suara lirih.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Aku pun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dan Kakashi meneruskan bicaranya.

"Sakura, aku selalu berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi sikap kamu itu. Tapi mau sampai kapan aku harus bersabar, Sakura? Setiap hari tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari kamu jika aku tak memulainya. Bahkan sekedar untuk mengirim pesan singkat menanyakan apakah aku sudah makan atau belum pun kamu nggak pernah. Sebenarnya, apa arti aku ini untuk kamu, Sakura?"

"Sudahlah Kakashi! Aku nggak ingin membahas masalah ini. Apa yang aku lakukan dan tidak kulakukan adalah keinginanku. Jangan pernah kamu menuntutku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan." Kataku dengan nada tinggi dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kakashi di meja makan.

Kakashi terdiam, masih di meja makan. Kudaratkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur dengan sedikit kasar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja air mataku mengalir dari kedua _emerald-_ku.

"_Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku memaksakan diri untuk menikah dengannya? Tetapi, bukankah aku memang sangat-sangat mencintai Kakashi?"_Aku berkata dalam hatiku. Bertanya pada hati nuraniku tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

Yah... Aku memang sangat mencintai Kakashi. Dari pertama aku berpacaran dengannya, bahkan sampai sekarang pun rasa cintaku kepada Kakashi tak sedikit pun berkurang. Tetapi, bayangan masa lalu itu selalu menghantuiku. Bayangan masa lalu yang sulit untuk ku kubur. Dan masa lalu itulah yang memaksa pikiranku untuk menghilangkan rasa sayangku kepada Kakashi.

Kejam memang. Aku menikahi Kakashi demi untuk membalas sakit hatiku yang dulu. Di saat dia menduakanku. Di saat dia meninggalkanku, di saat aku melihat dia memeluk gadis lain. Hati ini terasa sangat sakit. Sakit bukan main hatiku di saat itu. Saat Kakashi memintaku untuk kembali padanya, buru-buru aku mengiyakannya. Dengan harapan, aku akan dapat membalas sakit hatiku suatu hari nanti.

Dan tanpa diduga, Kakashi melamarku. Yang membuat aku yakin, bahwa Kakashi sudah benar-benar jatuh hati kepadaku dan sangat mencintaiku. Aku tersenyum puas di kala itu.

"_Waktunya telah tiba, Kakashi."_ Begitulah pikiranku di saat itu. Dan pernikahan pun berjalan tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sama sekali tak menyesal berbuat seperti ini kepada suamiku –Kakashi. Aku memang dengan sengaja melakukan semua perbuatanku ini. Waktu terus berjalan, dan sikapku sama sekali tidak berubah. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi, dia masih tetap dengan sabar menghadapi sikapku yang seperti ini. Bahkan, sebuah rencana yang sangat jahat telah terpola dipikiranku. Aku akan berpura-pura selingkuh. Mencari laki-laki yang mau membantuku untuk menjalakan rencana picik ini. Aku ingin Kakashi memergoki kami ketika kami sedang begandengan tangan di bioskop, berkencan di restoran, ataupun di saat kami hanya berjalan bergandengan tangan di manapun tempatnya. Sama seperti di saat aku memergoki dia sedang merangkul gadis lain di waktu dulu.

Dan kupikir, rencana ini akan jauh lebih terasa menyakitkan, karena aku adalah istrinya. Bukan hanya sekedar pacar ataupun kekasihnya yang bisa dia putuskan kapan saja dan dia pinta untuk kembali padanya sesuka hatinya. Dan setelah rencana itu berjalan dengan lancar, maka aku akan meminta cerai darinya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sungguh rencana yang sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya.

Aku merasakan sakit dikepalaku, mual, dan tidak enak badan. Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh pingsan. Orang-orang yang berada di ruanganku dengan serta-merta membawaku ke klinik kantor. Mereka pun menelepon Kakashi.

"Ada apa dengan istri saya, Dok?" Tanya Kakashi kepada dokter yang telah selesai memeriksaku.

"Tenang saja, Hatake-_san_, Sakura-_san_ tidak apa-apa. Ini hal yang biasa terjadi pada wanita yang sedang hamil muda. Selamat Hatake-_san_, sebentar lagi Anda akan menjadi seorang ayah." Kata dokter itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya dan tak lupa tangannya terulur untuk menjabat tangan Kakashi.

Kakashi sangat girang mendengar berita itu. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari yang cerah.

"_Ini tidak termasuk dalam rencanaku."_ Kataku dalam hati. Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kakashi begitu bahagia menyambut kehamilanku. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah bangun. Menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan dirinya. Dan kali ini, aku tak bisa menghindar dari paksaan Kakashi untuk sarapan. Kakashi tidak akan membukakan pintu rumah sebelum aku memakan sarapan yang telah dia sajikan. Kakashi menaruh kunci pintu di saku celananya. Dengan senyum bahagia yang terpatri di bibirnya, dia menatapku.

"Mulai hari ini kita berangkat bersama. Biarpun kantor kita nggak searah, aku akan mengantarmu lebih dulu sampai kantor kamu, Sakura. Nggak ada bantahan untuk bilang tidak, Saku!" Kata Kakashi sambil menatapku dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Sedangkan aku, aku hanya terdiam memakan hidangan yang telah Kakashi sajikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul empat sore, ketika jam kantorku telah usai.

Aku keluar kantor dan berjalan seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba di halaman parkir, aku melihat sesosok laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut berwarna perak menantang gravitasi, bermata _onyx_ yang berbeda warna, berparas tampan, dan juga berpostur tubuh gagah sedang berdiri di samping salah satu pintu mobil yang terparkir di sana sambil tersenyum menatap ke arahku.

Ternyata dia adalah suamiku –Kakashi Hatake.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini, Kakashi?" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang agak ketus.

"Ya menjemput istriku dong." Jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus seperti ini, Nyonya Hatake Sakura." Kakashi berkata lagi.

"Jadi, sekarang kamu mulai membatasi kegiatanku?" Kataku dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, Sakura. Justru aku akan membantu kamu, mengantar kamu ke mana pun kamu ingin pergi, Saku. Meskipun mungkin ke tempat yang tidak kusuka, Saku." Kakashi berkata dengan menampilkan senyum yang penuh dengan kesabaran.

Aku merasa kesal. Sangat kesal sekali. Tanpa kata-kata, aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kakashi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang agak lambat dan sangat berhati-hati sekali. Mungkin dia khawatir dengan janin yang ada di kandunganku.

"Kamu mau aku antar ke mana, Saku?" Kakashi bertanya sambil menyetir dan tetap terfokus ke depan tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Pulang." Aku menjawabnya dengan nada yang ketus.

Setelah perbincangan kami yang sangat singkat itu, kami sama-sama terdiam di dalam mobil. Setelah sampai di rumah, aku turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil terlebih dahulu. Aku masuk kamar dan membanting pintu. Aku juga sengaja menampakkan wajah kesalku sepanjang malam.

Kakashi keluar rumah sebentar untuk membeli makan malam dan menyiapkannya untuk kami berdua. Semenjak hari pertama menikah, tak pernah sehari pun aku memasak. Mungkin, Kakashi berpikir aku tidak bisa memasak. Tapi, Kakashi tetap menghadapiku dengan penuh kesabaran. Kami selalu makan makanan yang Kakashi beli di luar atau terkadang Kakashi sendiri yang memasak. Kami makan dengan tenang. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Setelah makan malam, aku bergegas untuk masuk kamar dan merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur. Sedangkan Kakashi masih berada di ruang tengah menonton televisi.

Ketika aku berada di dalam kamar, aku terus berpikir tentang semua hal yang telah kulakukan. Tak terasa, bulir air mata telah luruh dari kedua _emerald-_ku, melewati pipiku, dan berakhir menetes di seprai berwarna biru awan dengan motif polkadot yang menutupi kasur tempatku membaringkan tubuhku.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan selama ini? Aku sungguh tak mengerti, kenapa Kakashi tak pernah sekalipun marah kepadaku? Meski aku berbuat yang tidak benar dan sesuka hatiku, Kakashi selalu memaafkanku dengan sikapnya yang begitu tenang. Tak pernah sekalipun aku bertanya, apa yang sesungguhnya Kakashi rasakan semenjak menikah denganku? Tahukah dia, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku selama ini? Aku memang jahat, penuh dengan tipu daya. Aku memang kejam. Padahal, jujur aku masih sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Kakashi. Menyayangi dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa ini. Tetapi, kenapa rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar pintu hatiku terbuka untuk memberikan maaf kepada Kakashi? Oh... Kami-sama, bukakan pintu hati ini agar dapat memaafkannya!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hah... *menghela napas dulu deh. Fict yang tercipta akibat kegalauanku karena tidak bisa merayakan malam tahun baruan di rumah. Hohoho... *nggak nyambung. **

**Aku mau curcol sedikit yah... ***_**reader**_** : terserah lho thor... Sepertinya, aku ini bukanlah tipe author yang bertanggungjawab yah. Fict multichapter yang satunya aja belum kelar, eh ini udah buat multichapter lagi. Hohohoho... Tenang saja, ini fict nggak bakal lebih dari dua chapter kok... *senyum pepsodent. Di chapter depan fict ini bakalan end kok.**

**Dan, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf kepada **_**reader **_**karena aku harus hiatus dulu untuk sementara waktu dan belum bisa mengupdate fict ini ataupun yang "Perempuan Milik Suamiku" sebelum pekan UAS ku selesai dan acara ngebolangku juga selesai. :D. *tampang frustasi.**

**Masih seperti sebelumnya, aku sebagai author masih mengharapkan **_**feedback**_** dari **_**reader**_** dalam bentuk konkrit, baik berupa review, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh, yang penting konkrit. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

_**Don't be silent reader!**_** Ok...**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**...**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**301212**


End file.
